


Once In A Lifetime

by Avenoux



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Ineffable Husbands Week 2020, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot, good omens - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:08:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23887960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avenoux/pseuds/Avenoux
Summary: It was official, they were going to be late, and Aziraphale knew why.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 19





	Once In A Lifetime

**Author's Note:**

> So this is just some one shot fluff that I wrote a while ago. I thought I would post it for you guys to read, and hopefully, enjoy:)  
> Thanks!

“Are you quite ready Crowley?” Aziraphale inquired from his place by the front door.  
Aziraphale took a moment to adjust the lapels of his diner jacket, and the bow tie he had paired with it for the last hundred years. He may love clothes, but he had long since managed to discern what worked and what didn’t in terms of his wardrobe, unlike the certain someone who was upstairs trying on yet another scarf or pair of skinny jeans. Aziraphale would just have to go get him. They had a reservation after all. He walked up the polished wood steps, and then followed the sound of frustrated yowling and pacing akin to those a disgruntled cat might make.  
Crowley had strewn v-neck tees, scarves and pointy dress shoes across every inch of floor from the bed to the closet.

“How can someone with a larger collection of clothing than Marie Antoinette still have nothing to wear,” Crowley fumed through gritted teeth.

“Crowley,” Aziraphale said, hoping to break his manic trance. 

“Hmmm,” was his only response.

Aziraphale gave a cursory glance to Crowley’s well fitted black-on-black ensemble, and he immediately spotted something to match it on the bed beside him. 

“Emm, Crowley,” does this fulfill your requirements?”, he said, holding up a necktie-scarf combo that Crowley inexplicably favored. 

“Yes! Yes. Where did you find it?” But before he could answer, Crowley strode over to Aziraphale and plucked the scarf from his hand. Aziraphale could never anticipate Crowley’s movements, and currently, Crowley was standing very close to him indeed. When Crowley took the scarf his fingers had brushed Aziraphale, and lingered there for a bit. Aziraphale tried to remain calm.

Crowley looped the tie around his neck and then looked at Aziraphale with raised eyebrows.

“Well?”, Crowley asked expectantly.

“It suits you,” Aziraphale answered, somewhat flusters, as Crowley was suddenly looking at him with a type of soft intensity that made Aziraphale’s stomach behave strangely.

Crowley caught Aziraphale’s eye and could feel Aziraphale’s breath on his neck, and he made a decision.

“Close your eyes, Aziraphale,” Crowley said softly.

“Why.” Aziraphale was positively tingling.

“Just do it, would you”.

Aziraphale shut his eyes and waited. First he felt Crowley’s elegant fingers on his face, and suddenly he felt his bow tie being undone.

“Crowl—.”

Then Crowley kissed him, surprisingly softly. 

And at that moment two entities who had watched countless love stories unfold throughout all of human history, found what they both had been two afraid to find; a love of their own.  
And suddenly Aziraphale didn’t care how late they were. They were immortal after all. There would always be another diner, but moments like this were once in a life time, even for an Angel.


End file.
